Gomen, Near
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Mello, Near, dan Matt sudah lama bersahabat. Suatu hari, saat diadakan tes di Wammy's House, tanpa disangka Mello mendapat peringkat 1, mengalahkan Near!
1. Chapter 1

GOMEN, NEAR

BY : ALVAREZ

_Saya dan Mello sudah lama berteman. Entah sejak kapan, tapi saya masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Mello menghampiri saya dan memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa kecuali tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuat saya tersenyum, tapi begitu melihat senyumannya saya jadi ingin tersenyum bersamanya. Seperti magnet, dia bisa menarik apa pun yang ada disekelilingnya dengan gaya tariknya. Saya pun ikut memperkenalkan diri. Aneh, rasa senang, gugup, malu menjadi satu, perasaan apa ini?_

XxX

Chapter 1 : Result

"Toblerone, Van Houten..." gumam Mello seraya menggigit cokelat batangnya.

"Mello, kau sedang apa?" tanya Near ikut duduk disamping Mello

"Menyebutkan nama – nama cokelat yang pernah kumakan." jawab Mello, lalu dia melirk Near. "Aku kira sekarang kau sedang bermain dengan gundammu."

"Saya bosan." jawab Near singkat.

"Oh." hanya jawaban itu yang dikatakan Mello.

"Near, Mello!" teriak seorang laki – laki dari kejauhan. Sontak Near dan Mello menengok ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang laki – laki berambut merah dan tampak memegang sebuah psp ditangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Matt?

"Gawat!" ucap Matt ngos – ngosan, nafasnya tidak teratur. Sekarang dia sudah berada dihadapan Near dan Mello.

"Demi cokelat Silver Queen dengan kacang almond, apa yang sedang terjadi, Matt?" seru Mello khawatir. (A/N : sebenernya khwatirnya agak hiperbola ya? –-")

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Roger dengan L ditelepon. Lalu, Roger bilang akan diadakan tes mendadak besok! Belum lagi, tes ini menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L selanjutnya!" ucap Matt tanpa titik, koma, spasi.

"Saya tidak heran." ujar Near santai.

"APA?!" seru Mello, berbanding terbalik dengan Near yang santai. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Matt?"

"Mana mungkin aku salah dengar." Sahut Matt santai seraya memainkan pspnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya ingin kembali ke kamar saya." pamit Near, lalu pergi meninggalkan Mello dan Matt.

"Nah, aku juga." Mello pun ikut – ikutan pergi meninggalkan Matt sendiri. Matt yang tidak menghiraukan Mello masih sibuk dengan pspnya.

XxX

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?" tanya Mello dari dalam kamar.

"Ini saya, Near. Saya hanya ingin menawarkan diri, apakah Mello inginbelajar bersama?" tanya Near masih diluar kamar Mello. "Saya pikir belajar berdua lebih efektif daripada belajar sendiri."

"Maaf, Near. Aku ingin belajar sendiri." tolak Mello lembut.

"Begitu? Maaf, mengganggumu, Mello." Ucap Near seraya pergi menjauhi kamar Mello. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Matt yang sedang berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pspnya. "Matt, kau tidak belajar?"

Matt melirik Near sekilas, lalu kembali ke pspnya. "Belajar sekeras apa pun, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kau dan Mello." kemudian, Matt langsung berjalan ke kamarnya.

Mau tidak mau, Near juga harus kembali ke kamarnya dan belajar sendiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

XxX

Esoknya, tes berlangsung dengan lancar. Near, Mello, dan Matt memutuskan untuk makan bersama setelah tes. Mereka bertiga makan di halaman Wammy's House.

"Payah! Tes barusan sangat sulit. Otakku serasa mau pecah. Sepertinya L benar – benar serius untuk memilih calon penerusnya." Ucap Matt memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Kau ini bicara apa Matt? Tentu saja L serius untuk memilih calon penerusnya!" bentak Mello.

"Tesnya akan diumumkan nati sore." celetuk Near mengalihkan topik, berharap agar mereka tidak memulai pertengkaran sengit.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar!" ucap Mello semangat. Matt hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali memainkan pspnya.

"Saya rasa, saya tahu siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L selanjutnya." ujar Near yang membuat Mello dan Mattmenatap Near bingung.

XxX

Hasil tes sudah ditempel di papan pengumuman. (A/N : lho, memangnya di Wammy's House ada papan pengumuman?). Dan tentunya, papan tesebut ramai dikelilingi anak – anak Wammy's House. Near, Mello, dan Matt berusaha menyelip diantara anak – anak yang berkumpul.

Nafas mereka tersenggal – semggal setelah mereka berhasil menyelip diantara kerumunan. Dengan cepat, mereka melihat papan pengumuman. Dan mereka hanya bisa cengo saat melihat anak yang menduduki peringkat 1. Bukan Near, tapi . . . "Mello?"

XxX


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reason

Gomen, Near

By : Alvarez

Chapter 2 : The Reason

"Mello?" ucap Matt terkejut. Near juga sama terkejutnya dengan Matt, tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang bahwa Near tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Selamat ya, Mello." ujar Near yang membuat Mello dan Matt sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Mello hanya melihat Near, masih dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Near pun pergi meninggalkan Mello dan Matt.

'Mello, sekarang kau sudah puas kan? Nah, sekarang hutang balas budiku sudah lunas.' Batin Near.

XxX

"Hey, Mello." panggil Matt yang membuat Mello menengok ke arahnya. "Apa kau pikir hasil tes tadi tidak aneh?"

"Apa maksudmu, Matt?" Tanya Mello, matanya langsung memperlihatkan sorot membunuh.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa kok! Ngomong – ngomong, selamat ya. Kau sudah resmi menjadi penerus L!" sahut Matt cepat agar emosi Mello tidak meledak.

"Tapi, jujur aku juga merasa sedikit bingung." Ucap Mello, emosinya sudah menghilang.

"Nah, tuhkan apa sudah kubilang! Pasti ada yang aneh!"

"Bukan soal hasil tesnya, Matt." Sahut Mello sinis. "Tapi soal Near."

Matt menaikan satu alisnya. "Ada apa dengan Near? Kulihat dia baik – baik saja. Kecuali mungkin dia sedikit terpukul soal hasil tes itu."

"Apa kau masih ingat kata – kata Near kemarin?" Tanya Mello tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Matt barusan.

"Kata – kata Near? Yang mana?" Tanya Matt balik.

"Tentu saja kata – kata aneh yang diucapkan Near kemarin." Ucap Mello mulai tidak sabar.

"Oh! Kata – kata 'Saya rasa, saya tahu siapa yang akan menjadi penerus L selanjutnya.' Iya kan?"

"Iya yang itu! Menurutmu apa maksud ucapannya itu?" Tanya Mello seraya membuka bungkus cokelat batangannya.

"Hmm, bisa jadi Near sudah tahu bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi penerus L." Matt mengeluarkan psp miliknya dari saku celananya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Mello menggigit cokelat batangannya. "Mungkin saja, Near mengira bahwa yang akan menjadi penerus L adalah dirinya sendiri."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mells." Matt mulai memainkan pspnya. "Dari ekspresi wajah Near saat melihat namamu yang tertera di peringkat pertama, dia tidak terlalu terkejut."

"Itu sudah pasti. Karena dia selalu mengira bahwa aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti." Ucap Mello seraya mengunyah cokelatnya.

"Tidak, Mells. Ekspresinya berbeda, seperti…"

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"Seperti telah merencanakan sesuatu."

XxX

Near berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia bosan terus bermain dengan gundamnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bosan bermain gundam. Apa karena Mello akan pergi meninggalkannya?

'Hmm, saya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Mello. Tapi, ada dimana dia sekarang?' batin Near.

"Near!" panggil seseorang. Sontak Near menengok dan mendapati Matt-lah yang memanggilnya. Dia sedikit kecewa karena bukan Mello yang memanggilnya. "Mencari Mello?" tebak Matt seraya tersenyum.

"Benar. Matt tahu dimana Mello?"

"Yah, sayang sekali. Baru saja kami berpisah. Mello bilang dia ada urusan. Tapi, tadi sih dia berjalan menuju ruangan Roger." Matt (lagi – lagi) memainkan pspnya. "Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan disana."

"Terima kasih Matt." Near langsung berlari meninggalkan Matt dan menuju ke ruangan Roger. Dia benar – benar terkejut saat mendapati Melo sedang mengacak – acak dokumen penting milik Roger. "Mello, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mello yang terkejut mendengar suara Near langsung menjatuhkan dokumen milik Roger dan menengok ke arah Near. "Ne… ar? Kena…pa kau ada di… sini?"

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Near balik bertanya. Mello tidak menjawab. Near melihat dokumen Roger yang terjatuh. Matanya langsung membelakak saat tahu dokumen apa yang terjatuh. "Mello, bukankah ini … soal tes tadi pagi? Kenapa kau …"

"Aku tahu aku salah, Near. Aku mencuri soal tes itu." Mello mengaku.

"Tapi, untuk apa Mello?"

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi penerus L, jadi aku …"

"Jadi kau mencuri soal ini, begitu?!" bentak Near dingin. "Kau bukan Mello! Mello yang saya kenal tidak akan pernah melakukan ini. Meskipun, dia benar – benar ingin menjadi nomor satu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Selain itu, dia juga lebih memilih sahabat daripada nomor satu!"

"Near, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Sudah cukup, Mello. Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi pada saya." Near mulai berjalan menjauhi Mello. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, lalu dia menengok ke arah Mello. "Saya tidak percaya Mello, ternyata kau lebih memilih menjadi nomor satu daripada sahabatmu sendiri. Mungkin persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini." Near pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Mello sendiri.

XxX

Mello memejamkan matanya, melupakan segala hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Mello, selamat atas kemenanganmu." Ucap seorang pria. Mello pun langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Roger sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Roger!" seru Mello. Roger tersenyum. "Roger salah. Aku payah, aku pecundang, aku penakut. Harusnya Near yang mendapat peringkat pertama bukan aku."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Roger bingung.

"Roger … maaf, aku telah mencuri soal tes dari ruangan Roger." Mello mengaku. Rasa bersalah melintas dalam ucapannya.

Roger tidak tampak terkejut, ekspresinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. "Mello, kau menyesal telah mencuri dokumen milikku?"

"Aku sangat menyesal, Roger. Tidak ada gunanya mendapat peringkat pertama tanpa sahabat yang terus mendukung kita." ujar Mello jujur.

"Mello, saat aku tahu ada yang mencuri dokumenku, aku benar – benar terkejut. Lalu, aku baru tahu bahwa kaulah yang mencuri dokumenku saat hasil tesnya keluar."

Mello menatap Roger bingung. "Apa maksud Roger?"

"Mello, kau tahu apa alasan sebenarnya aku kesini?" Mello menggeleng. Kemudian, Roger tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Mello. "Itu karena …"

XxX

Mello terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang sudah mulai lelah. Setelah Roger menceritakan semua padanya, Mello langsung berlari seperti dikejar hantu. Saat tiba didepan kamar Near, Mello mendobrak pintunya yang membuat Near terkejut.

"Mello…?"

"Near." Mello menunduk, lalu menatap Near tajam. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Mello?" Tanya Near bingung.

"Kau melakukan semuanya demi aku kan, agar aku bisa menjadi nomor satu. Kau tahu aku selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi kau sengaja menyalahkan jawabanmu sendiri. Benar begitu kan, Near?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Roger yang memberi tahuku." Jawab Mello. "Near, aku memang senang kau memperhatikanku, tapi … aku tidak ingin dikasihani, Near." Near terdiam. "Aku bisa memberimu seribu alasan kenapa aku mencuri dokumen milik Roger, tapi tentu saja kau tidak mungkin mendengarkan semuanya kan? Jadi, aku hanya akan memberimu satu alasan." Near menatap Mello, rasa penasaran dan gugup menyelimuti dirinya.

"Gomen, Near. Aku melakukan semua itu, karena aku ingin kau melihatku." Hanya satu kalimat yang Mello ucapkan. Tapi, bagi Near satu kalimat itu sangat berarti baginya, bahkan hampir saja jantungnya terhenti karena mendengarnya. Dia berharap mungkin saja, Mello mau mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi untuknya. "Dari dulu aku selalu mengagumimu, Near. Aku kira dengan menjadi nomor satu, aku bisa membuatmu melihatku."

"Mello, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Akhirnya Near yang sedari tadi membisu, kini angkat bicara. "Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf. Saya benar – benar bodoh melakukan hal payah seperti itu."

"Tidak, Near. Kau melakukan itu demi aku. Kau tidak salah."

"Mello, apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu?" Mello menggeleng. "Dulu sebelum kita bertemu, saya adalah seorang yang penyendiri dan tidak pernah punya teman. Tapi, saat kau datang, hari – hari saya menjadi lebih berwarna. Karena kau saya jadi ingin terus berada disini, karena kau saya ingin terus mewujudkan impian saya. Tapi, begitu melihatmu yang selalu menanggung masalahmu sendiri, membuat saya menjadi merasa bersalah. Makanya, saya ingin membantumu, Mello. Saya ingin berguna bagimu."

Mello hanya menatap Near dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Near yang selama ini dikaguminya, ternyata malah maengaguminya.

"Mello, mulai sekarang berjanjilah pada saya untuk tidak menanggung masalahmu sendiri dan akan menceritakan masalahmu pada saya serta menyelesaikannya bersama." Near mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Mello.

Mello tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Near. "Ya, Near. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan ikut bersamaku untuk menjadi penerus L."

Near tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mello. Ya, hari itu adalah hari lahirnya janji mereka, sekaligus hari resminya mereka menjadi penerus L.

_End


End file.
